


Tantalizing Frustration

by Revy679



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: A "gift".A shock.A surprise.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20
Collections: Church of Lemons 2021





	Tantalizing Frustration

**See end for notes.**

** Tantalizing Frustration **

_ “You’re all I have longed for before I knew of true desire.  _ _ Songs that once held only words bereft of meaning are now complete.  _ _ You are the melodious harmony that entices my heart to beat.  _ _ The black and white, one-dimensional world that once plagued my vision has now become saturated in the colors of life that you alone possess.  _ _ Always firm in my foolish belief that I needed no one; however, you have irrefutably proven that I was merely half a person walking through life with only part of my heart and soul.”  _

_ His dark eyes drank her in as if she were the only woman in the world. The feeling caused every cell in her body to react to him. His hot breath made her already heated temperature rise, and suddenly she was wearing far too many clothes.  _

_ As if understanding every unspoken thought, his skilled hands began to snake underneath her clothes. The warmth of his skin touching hers was like a starter’s pistol for a race neither had any conscious intention of rushing through, yet the urgency of their need was far too great. They had yearned for one another in secret for so long, yet this moment felt opportune as much as it did forbidden. That alone gave way to their hurried if not calculated movements as every garment flew across the room as if being skin to skin was the only way to continue breathing.  _

_ ____________________ _

Relena stopped reading, she couldn’t take anymore of the lascivious novel that Dorothy had passed off to her so nonchalantly earlier that day. She knew her greatest frenemy always seemed to know more than she let on, as if she could read minds. The shrewd woman had an uncanny, if not annoyingly accurate, ability to provide answers to unspoken inquiries. As unnerving as this was, Relena could not deny her frustration as of late...specifically, her sexual frustration. Quite frankly, it was the only reason she took the ridiculous book in the first place. Of course her first instinct had been to toss it in the trash, but as she held it over the bin, she realized that the woman with the distinctive eyebrows had managed to prove one very irritating truth...Relena had not been hiding her frustration as well as she’d thought. 

Truthfully, such a supposed erotic piece of the written word could not begin to hold a candle to the experiences she shared with Heero. Honestly, she never failed to be inspired as far as that area of her life was concerned. Ever since the start of their physical relationship, she immediately knew that she would never need to explore the carnal arts with anyone else. Heero had captured her heart on their first fateful encounter. However, once he had claimed her body and soul...she knew that she had joined that rare and special club, comprised of the very lucky individuals who had hit the jackpot on the first try. She was also well aware of how fortunate she was to have found a man who not only was thorough and focused on her sole pleasure, but a man who actually knew how to achieve the goal. 

Shaking her head to expel the thought, she absentmindedly turned off the light, now focusing as the flames dancing in the fireplace, praying that the fire might lull her to slumber as it had so many times before. 

Although, just the mere thought of one of the many times Heero had, in fact, achieved his goal...over and over and over again. Her breath quickened as her heart began to race while an onslaught of mental images danced through her mind. Indecent memories of her beloved performing unspeakable and delicious acts to her wanton form. Instantly, that all too wonderful yet frustrating throbbing began all over again. Of course, it was only irritating due to the fact that a certain chiseled perfect soldier wasn’t there to soothe her aching arousal by fucking her senseless. 

Well, now she was too far gone. Between the absurd book, her already heightened libido, salacious memories, and wishing like hell Heero was there to quell her lust...it was all too much. 

She needed release, if for no other reason than to have the slightest chance of actually getting some sleep tonight. Her hand was already making the quick journey into her lacy panties. Gingerly touching herself, she closed her eyes and wished like hell that it was Heero’s finger touching her. Yearning for his expert caress, and oh God, how she longed for his tongue to so methodically taste her. Memories of his skillful treatment, combined with her indescribable need and self-pleasure, carried her away. So incredibly lost in her imagination, completely set adrift by lewd fantasy, she nearly missed the light chuckle that came from right by her side of the bed. 

Alarm coursed through her as her eyes shot open, and her hand abruptly halted the gratifying actions. She sat up so quickly she thought her heart might burst through her chest. Just as fear had started to take hold, a small part of her brain, the part that was not bogged down by a lustful haze, was fully aware of just exactly who that low and incredibly sexy chuckle belonged. 

He had expected to find her asleep, and he would have been more than happy to slide into bed next to her and just hold her. Although finding his love pleasuring herself, that turned out to be a far better greeting. Every time he traveled and returned home, he was always struck by just how poorly his memory failed to capture her beauty. While surprised by her erotic actions, he was mostly just turned on, and when she moaned his name, his lips betrayed his silence. 

She looked at the man now standing so close to her bed. His powerful silhouette darkened by the shadows of the room, the firelight providing him with an almost ethereal quality...like an avenging angel. His eyes, though, that’s what really caught her attention...arresting as ever...but in this moment, they were shining like a wolf in the night who had just found its prey.

Even if the room had been pitch black, she knew his presence, his aura...his warmth. Never had she been so in tune with a person in all her life. For just a moment, she thought she was dreaming, but was so glad she wasn’t. Any other time, being caught in such an act would have made her blush and start trying to explain away what he witnessed, but right now, her hormones were so incredibly elevated, all she wanted was for him to finish the job. 

It had been a couple of months since he had left on his latest mission to protect the world as well as her person. Of course, keeping her safe had always been his mission, but she always seemed to have a hard time reconciling that fact when he was gone. It was a constant point of contention between them. Didn’t he know that she was safest by his side? Yet, when the Preventers called, he seemed more than willing to head straight towards terrorists, madmen, and black holes in space, all in the name of fighting off the latest faceless threat to the human race. His dedication to the mission never wavered. 

Of course, she had to admit that when he came back, their reunions were nothing short of sublime. The need for one another seemed to rise every second they were apart. The lonely nights and titillating memories only served to stoke the embers of their passion. 

So lost in her thoughts, it didn’t register that the man she had wished for only moments ago, now moved closer. His irresistible scent enveloped her, a mixture of musk and gunpowder. It was so manly, so right...so Heero. 

She felt the warmth of his hand as he cupped her cheek, and she turned her head to kiss his palm. 

Having her so close again, seeing for himself that she was safe, it was the only time he could truly breathe. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” 

She didn’t need light to see the obvious smirk on his face. 

On a regular night, she would have inquired about his early arrival or perhaps fought him on his humorous statement. Although, honestly, she didn’t give a damn about anything other than finishing what she started...or, more accurately, having him finish her. Mental images of him pounding into her, lapping up her liquid offerings, and claiming her body as his...that’s all she could think about right now. 

Instantly she reached for him, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer, swiftly unbuttoning and working at his zipper. So caught up in her need, she didn’t immediately feel his gentle yet firm grasp on her wrist halting her actions. 

“Relena, I just got home from a long mission. I need to take a sho…” He was shocked to have his words silenced by his eager Princess. 

She’d waited too many lonely nights, and she would be damned if she was going to be denied. Even if he felt he needed a shower, it didn’t matter. Her primal urges would not be deterred. At this point, she didn’t care if he was covered in mud or blood; she was going to have him. Her free hand was already working his not so little soldier free of its fabric constraints. Urgency and lust fueled her movements as she pulled away from his lips to envelop him whole. 

Heero knew Relena didn't usually take the initiative. In fact, he was well aware of just how much she enjoyed him taking the lead. However, in this moment, he found that she was downright fierce in her sheer determination to show him just how much she had missed him. Of course, he normally didn’t like to couple with her directly after a mission. He preferred to be clean, well, physically clean anyway. He knew his soul would never be pure...like hers. It always stood as a nagging worry in the back of his mind that he was never fully worthy of her. Yet despite it all, she would tell him otherwise, and at times she’d even become angry that he thought of himself in such a derogatory way. 

However, in these moments, when she gave herself so completely, fully illustrating her want and total need of him and only him...it never ceased to break down another piece of the wall he had so carefully constructed around his heart. While his discipline was one that could rival Wufei’s, he found he could honestly never deny her. And quite frankly, why the hell would he want to? Her lips, her tongue, the deliciously lewd sounds of her hard work provided the soundtrack to the euphoria coursing through him. She had become so knowledgeable in the ways to pleasure him, and his only fear in those moments was that he could never get enough. Although, as fears went, that wasn’t a bad one to have. 

His tumescent weapon filled her mouth as she adeptly worked him the way she knew he craved. She honestly didn’t know what possessed her to take control so hastily. She had needed him before, but something felt different this time. Perhaps it was due to the fact that this was the lengthiest separation since the start of their physical relationship? Or maybe it was because now that they were physically connected, his long absences were more taxing on her heart, as well as her body. 

After all the years of dancing around one other and the sleepless nights, fearful that he might not return...every time he came back was like being brought up for air. He had actually voiced such sentiment once before, and it touched the deepest part of her heart, but now she felt as if she truly understood. He had vowed to always protect her, but she knew it was more than just keeping her alive for humanity. She knew they were connected in a way that most didn’t get the privilege of experiencing. The very idea of living in a world without Heero had always been heart wrenching, but now that she had him completely...she wasn’t letting go.

As her thoughts flew through her mind like a windstorm, it was not lost on her that he was currently reacting to her manipulations exactly how she wished. His essence had started to coat her mouth, and she ardently drank all of his seed, licking him clean as if he were her favorite treat. 

Heero’s mind cleared like a bomb going off. He would never be able to overcome the intense sensations or emotions that came during and directly after his love had been so gracious as to service him in such an intimate way. 

Before she could say a word, his lips were on hers, in a silent thank you. She knew he loved tasting himself on her lips, it served to fuel many previous encore performances, and tonight would be no exception. 

His rough hands were eternally gentle on her sensitive alabaster skin, and presently they were aptly divesting her of her flimsy nightie while guiding her body gently back down to the bed. As her fingers tugged at his shirt, he pulled away for what felt like an eternity, but in reality, was only a few seconds. She watched with hungry eyes as he removed his clothes and revealed the sculpted Adonis that was all hers. Regardless of the mere seconds it took, she still felt his absence of warmth, and her need rose higher. As he neared her once more, a calm seemed to take over while he gazed into her eyes as if he was trying to see through to her soul. It was something he habitually did, always the perfect soldier, man, and lover. Despite her eagerness and clear want, he always seemed to be asking permission, making certain she still wanted this...still wanted him. 

As frustrating as it was to think that he could honestly believe that she didn’t want him -which was pure insanity in her opinion- she understood his heart and why he did it, and she was always more than happy to reassure him. She smiled as she lifted upward ever so slightly to meet his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him with all the feeling that would once again convey the very words that could never be expressed verbally. 

He took control at that point, knowing how she loved it. He had always made a point to pay attention to find out what made her scream his name...something he would honestly never get enough of. 

She relaxed into his searing kiss as he was determined to return the pleasure she had just so lovingly shown him. He had missed her unlike anything or anyone in the entirety of his life. Once they had started sharing a bed, sleeping without her next to him made his day to day considerably more difficult. She had become his everything. 

His kiss calmed yet excited her all at the same time. Feeling him on top of her, kissing her while his hands roamed her body, was exactly what she needed. He was the only one that could quench her seemingly insatiable thirst...a thirst that didn’t exist before him. He was both the cause and the cure. 

He began placing light butterfly kisses down her neck, suckling on a secret place he had discovered during one of their many intense make out sessions, a special place that made her giggle and blush. He loved to watch the color rush to her cheeks, and marvel as her eyes would gloss over with a mixture of intense love and lust reserved only for him. 

The memory caused him to move further down to her perky breasts, gently brushing his thumbs lightly over the top of her pink peaks, so hard and alert they were begging for his attention. He kept his steady motion of massaging one while his mouth covered the other, licking and sucking, then just as quickly moving to the other nipple as he repeated the movements, all the while enjoying her every physical and audible reaction. 

His tongue was lavishing her breasts, circling around them and up to the very top of her nipples, then his tongue took a detour, moving between her breasts and slowly heading downward at a torturous pace. Her building desire was evident by the way her entire body trembled, and he released a barely noticeable laugh. But she heard it, she knew he was teasing her, and while she knew he would build her up to a marvelous crescendo, the journey he took to get there was as maddening as it was delicious.

Spreading her legs as an open invitation, silently begging him to claim her once more, she shivered with unbridled avarice. She honestly didn’t know how much more she could take of his expert manipulations of her wanton form. 

She could feel his heated breath seeping through her still covered center. She moved her hips just a bit to encourage him, but he remained still, his breath landing squarely on her still hidden jewel. Just as words of frustration were about to slip past her lips, his voice stopped her. 

“Relena...look at me.” 

It was less of a request and more of a demand as her entire body shivered. While a part of her wanted to fight him, a bigger part, a more primal part, could not deny him if she tried. Her eyes found his, and she was helpless. Looking away was no longer an option...not that she wanted the option. 

He locked eyes with her just as his tongue started to move over her covered center. The light from the fireplace was enough for her to see the overwhelming intensity in his eyes as he slowly licked her. All she could think was that she wanted him to tear off her panties and do it properly.

As if reading her mind, she felt his hands move to the edges of the lacy barrier, and as she started to raise her hips, she then heard the distinctive sound of lace ripping apart. 

“Sorry.” He spoke in a husky tone that gave absolutely no indication of remorse. 

He couldn’t hide the smirk on his face as her body was finally revealed in all her glory. Once again, his memory did not hold a candle to the vision before him. 

Feeling the cool air hit her now throbbing core, her body was already involuntarily moving towards his lips. She had never wanted his mouth on her body more than in this moment...she needed it like she needed oxygen. If her movements weren’t enough to convey her distress, the small whimpers escaping her throat were evidence enough. 

“Is something wrong, Relena?” He spoke in a humorous tone, knowing full well that the only thing wrong was that he wasn’t inside her yet. 

Hearing him say her name was normally like an aphrodisiac, but when she was aroused, the tone in his voice was licentious, like an electric shock to every hormone residing in her body. 

She didn’t need a mirror to know the look she threw at him was scathing, but all it appeared to do was make him laugh in an entirely wicked way that made her already over-heated form quiver with anticipation. 

Now that she was bare, she could feel as he came closer, his hot breath caressing her dripping center and torturing her in the most delightfully horrible way. She was positively desperate for his touch. Of course he knew this, and she was just about to voice as much, but then, she finally felt his warm, wet appendage blissfully make contact. Her breath hitched as her head shot backward in the direction of the headboard. His tongue stopped as she felt him pull away, and she thought she was going to scream. 

Watching her react so completely to his touch never ceased to fascinate him. The very fact that this Goddess even allowed him near her, let alone allow him to claim her as his was a miracle he would always be indescribably grateful for, but it would equally always confound him. Although, he knew beyond all reason that if she wanted him by her side, he would stay without question. 

“Relena, did I say you could stop looking at me?” 

Immediately her eyes were back on him, and he smiled like a Cheshire cat. She quickly caught onto the game he was playing, pushing her to the brink only to pull her back in a delectably sinister way. 

His eyes seemed to dance in the light produced by the fire’s flickering flames. The raw lust, love, and intensity were almost enough to make her finish right then and there...almost. 

Much to her relief, he tasted her yet again, slowly, cautiously...and then he started to consume her like a starving man. Every movement, every swirl, every thrust of his tongue was only rivaled by the fact that he didn’t release her from his visual hold. He seemed to be noting every move, shudder and sound she made as if he were storing the information away in his impressive brain for later use. This wasn’t the first time he had enchanted her with his mouth, but this particular time proved to be one of the most erotic and intimate moments between them. 

She was well aware of the mastery of his abilities in everyday life, and she had been thoroughly pleased to discover that his mastery carried over into the bedroom as well. And dear  _ Lord  _ was he a master, at least when it came to her body. She had dreamed of him touching her for so long and when he finally did...oh God, did he touch her. It was as if their first union had completed a puzzle neither of them really knew wasn’t finished. It was instantaneous, a new day had dawned, and there was never any going back.

As he held her hips in his rock-steady grip and feasted on her sweet offerings, he moved to capture her most sensitive place and started a low hum while one of his fingers slowly and expertly moved inside of her primed heat. Just as she had started to register the change, her body signaled that she was close...too close. The white-hot eruption of completion began to rise like a wave about to hit the shore. Her voice made sounds that she didn’t recognize while he worked on her like an artist about to sign his name on his masterpiece. Once again, he’d leave his indelible mark, his eyes not releasing her as she was locked onto the sheer passion and force they held. As she lost her breath and her body started to quake, she screamed into the shadows. His name was the only audible sound as her lips formed around silent words as little stars seemed to float in front of her eyes. 

Hearing his name leave her lips in unadulterated ecstasy, as a direct result of his efforts was truly one of his favorite sounds. He would never tire of witnessing her so open and willing to him and him alone. 

Her breath was labored, her body felt like jelly, and her mind was happily blank as she basked in the glow of utter euphoria. As lost as she was in her elation, she was taken by surprise when she felt Heero’s large and gentle hands lift her and flip her over. It only took her a second to get the drift...this, after all, was her favored position. 

She propped herself up on her still slightly shaking hands and knees, sticking her firm ass out at him, wiggling it ever so slightly as she made a production of spreading her legs apart. When he slid his long hard manhood along her folds, she almost dropped face-first into the sheets. She hadn’t been fucked in months, and no toy, nor her hand, could ever replicate the scintillating feelings that her perfect soldier could provide. She once again found that she was begging for him to wreck her the way only he could. 

Watching her cute little ass, knowing that she wanted him to fuck her properly...it made him harder as he fought to suppress a primitive growl.

Before she could voice her displeasure at his taking too long, he had slammed home, and they sighed in unison, both feeling whole again. Every lonely night, longing dream, and yearning thought fell away in this perfect moment. He was home, he was hers, and she was irrevocably his. The sensation of him ramming into her, taking her so completely and expertly, it was everything. She loved his cock, and she loved when he claimed her as his and his alone. 

There was a less than logical part of her brain that never wanted him to stop. The thought made her giggle, recalling the first time she had seen his considerable size, she had worried it would never fit. Of course her fears were quickly allayed once it was made crystal clear they were made for each other in every single way. Their union shouldn’t have made sense, but somehow it was the  _ only  _ thing that made sense in their chaotic world. They had found happiness, peace, and love with one another, among the wreckage of war. She knew in her heart that she always wanted to be by his side. 

She was so close, her body was shuddering, her lips forming around forthcoming screams, and that’s when his deft fingers found her flower, bringing forth one of her most memorable orgasms to date. 

Being home and one with her again, he felt complete. Having his sword sheathed within her velvet walls was the star of his nightly dreams. Every lonely night only further proved how incomplete he was without her. 

As she fell to the sheets, she started to protest by way of a moan as he removed himself, and yet again, she heard him chuckle. Although she could swear he was farther away than he should be, and now she swore she heard fabric rustle, but at that moment, she really lacked the mental capacity to focus on it...her mind and body were too busy swimming in the paradise that only Heero could provide. 

But it was truly of no consequence; even in her gleeful haze, she could now feel the bed move with his weight, and he was now back laying next to her. 

“Well, maybe I should surprise you more often?” He spoke through one of his rare and fascinating laughs. 

Her sex addled brain couldn’t think of a snappy retort, so she just slapped his muscular chest...well, she tried to, as her limbs were still feeling like jelly.

“Ouch,” he said in a clearly mocking tone. 

That made her head pop up just enough to glare at him with what she had hoped was a withering look. 

“Oh please, Heero. I, of all people, certainly can’t hurt you.” 

Before she lowered her head back down, she noticed his eyes took on an indescribable look. 

“Heero?” She breathed more than actually spoke. 

She was already moving toward him to use his impressive chest for support as he helped move her into a more comfortable position and looked at her with a devastating expression.

“Relena, you...are the  _ only  _ one who can hurt me.” Just speaking the words aloud seemed to solidify how true that statement really was. 

His words caused emotion to catch in her throat and brim at the corners of her eyes. 

He crushed her to his lips as if he were trying to convey words that could not exist outside of his mind. It caused her heart to beat faster as she wholly felt every ounce of his desperation in that one kiss...he was begging her to understand. 

Once he pulled away, she looked into his eyes and she couldn’t resist the urge to brush away his wild bangs. As her hand advanced to move his unruly mane, a flash caught her eye on her previously bare finger...her ring finger, to be exact. 

She froze, and Heero appeared to turn to stone, not moving, not breathing as she brought her hand closer. The diamond that sat atop the golden circlet was sizable and gleaming even in the dying firelight. Her breath was effectively stolen right along with her voice. The tears that had previously threatened to drop were now falling freely. 

Heero’s hand came up to wipe away a stream of emotion, and she now noticed the look of uncertainty in his eyes. It was as startling as it was heartwarming. It appeared as though both their voices had been stolen, so she smiled up at him and kissed him with all of the love in her heart. 

He’d never been so nervous in his life, but the look in her gorgeous ocean blue eyes was a memory he knew he would cement in his heart for the rest of his days. 

As she pulled away, she had found that her body was no longer feeling gelatinous; she had a renewed sense of purpose. Since words were never something they required an overabundance of, she decided on action. After all, actions speak louder than words, and her perfect soldier had just proven that very point. 

Her lips connected with his as she mounted his once again hardened member. 

It was a slow burn, a languid path to completion as she took control, and he watched the show while she rode him with slow, complete movements. Witnessing her perfect breasts bouncing up and down was the ideal invitation for his mouth and tongue to find occupation. One of his hands firmly guided her hips, while the other hand found the nub between her legs and expertly rubbed. 

Receiving such an enthusiastic response from his love made him regret not giving her his ring sooner. 

Another scream filled the room as her body tensed, and she collapsed from exhausted rapture. 

Once again on his chest, she was trying to catch her breath. 

He ran his hands over her heated body and brushed her now wild hair from her face. 

“So, is that a yes?” He only hoped the uncertainty in his voice wasn’t completely obvious. 

This time she lacked the strength to slap him, although she wanted to. So, she just let out a happy laugh at his attempt to make a joke. Then she had a thought… “Well, technically...you didn’t ask me anything?” She could barely get the words out before she started laughing. 

One of his scarcely heard laughs filled the room as well as her heart while he wrapped her within his solid embrace. As she gazed into his Prussian blue eyes, she realized once again, just how incredibly safe she had always felt in his arms. 

His heart raced, and he found himself hoping she couldn’t hear it. Such words were never meant to be spoken by a soldier like him. He had pledged his life to her long ago, and now he would pledge his heart and soul. 

“Relena Darlian Peacecraft, will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife, my partner, and...one day...the mother of our children?” 

The words had been something she dared not think, but in the past year...she admittedly dreamed about it. However, the last little bit about children...if her heart had not already been full, now it was on the brink of overflowing. 

Emotion had seized her words in the best possible way, tears of joy streamed freely down her face, and all she could do was nod and kiss him with all the passion she possessed in her petite frame. 

His durable and much larger build allowed him to easily maneuver her around and onto her back as he returned her fevered kisses with just as much devotion and love. 

Feeling her legs wrap around him like a vise, he needed no further prodding. He was all too happy to oblige as he slipped back into his Princess, his love, his other half, and now his soon-to-be wife. 

THE END!  


* * *

**Much apprectiation to TheBlackRose and WingsLanding for hosting this years CoL, and thank you for inviting me to join in on the fun.**

**Big thank you to my awesome friends and betas JenJenGundamFan! She helped me so much with whipping this story into shape! Seriously, she's a rock star!** **The grammar/punctuation Goddess NinjetteTwitch!** **And of course our NSFW Queen WingLanding. Be sure to check out their awesome stories as well.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed! If you are in need of another smexy fix, I have other steamy stories starring our 1xR lovebirds on here (AO3) and FanFiction as well.**

**Kudos/Likes/Reviews are a writers fuel.**

**Thanks so much lovelies.**

**Go**

**In**

**Gundam**


End file.
